transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Caliber
Caliber, or Cal, was an Autobot created by a fragment of the Allspark. He served with the two who had been created along with him, Forge and Pump, in a unit called Ion Lance. He was also involved romantically with a female Decepticon-turned-Autobot named 'Diva'. Appearance :Calibur's vehicle mode is an expirimental light recon jeep fitted with a magnetic accelerator cannon on the bed. When transforming, it becomes his only weapon, a sniper rifle. He has light blue optics that are circular and glow from under a black visor. The top of his head with the visor looks like a black baseball cap, and has been remarked on often by Forge, his team leader. :The jeep's outline is distinct, and easily recognizable, but he is able to change color to olive-green, tan and brown, or snow camo paintjobs. Begginings :During a mission to recover an Allspark fragment, the newly-created Decepticon scout Skydive 262 raided a US airbase. She was able to steal the fragment, but as she was about to transform back into a jet and escape, one of the M1 Abrams tanks shot her, causing the fragment to fly out of her grasp. As it landed, the tank and three light reconnaissance jeeps were activated and became Transformers. As they first unfolded into their robot forms, the tank was driven rampant, and pointed its heavy cannon at the wounded and vulnerable Skydive. In his first moment of life, Caliber saw her in trouble, and reacted. :Firing his rifle, Cal hit a joint in the tank's armor, causing it to fall to the ground and leaving Skydive 262 alive. The other two jeeps, Forge and Pump, attacked the tank immediately when the three recognized their similarity, and figured they were kin. Cal approaced the wounded Skydive and asked if she was alright. :As Forge and Pump continued grappling with the tank, a cannon round hit the ground near Cal and Skydive. Cal shielded her from the blast, and then returned fire. In the end of the fight, the tank was sent retreating into the desert. :Autobot Ratchet had been sent to collect the fragment from the base, and watched the entire thing. He walked up to finish Skydive, but was blocked by Cal acting on his instincts, and Forge and Pump backed him up. Ratchet shortly convinced them to join the Autobots, along with Skydive 262, who was given the nickname Diva. Diva and Cal shared a young love relationship, but it was difficult when Diva was assigned a position as a long range agent. What time the pair did have together was spent alone and Ratchet suspected them of a high degree of 'fraternization', but said nothing to any of the command team. The tank that had been awoken with Cal and his siblings joined the Decepticons as Flak, and would become a nemesis to the four of them. :The three rookies were introduced to the generations-old conflict with the Decepticons on their long return with Ratchet to Washington, DC, made longer by the fact that they had to find and drag a trailer to carry Skydive on, which Cal volunteered to tow. Cal and Forge both questioned why they continued their battle, and it was Pump that realized first that it was because the Decepticons wouldn't stop destroying what was in their way, and it was right to defend the humans. Personality and Traits :Caliber had the capability to be much crueler than most other Autobots, which Ratchet suspected was because of his creation via the Allspark. He wasn't hesitant to cause extreme stress on the chassis of Decepticon prisoners, which would translate to a human equivalent of maiming and torturing. It caused Ratchet to keep a close eye on Cal and the rest of Ion Lance. :While sometimes sadistic toward his enemies, he was a loyal friend and warrior. There was no place Cal liked more than in the heat of a firefight with his brother and sister, Forge and Pump, unless it was watching a sunset with Diva. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males